Biting the poisoned apple
by Vampirehelsing
Summary: He's been out of town a while. She's an exorcist, someone wants them both dead. But who? JohnAngela. Vamp
1. Chapter 1

Hiya chucks, c'est moi!

This is as you can see a Constantine fic I loved the film but I think they should have kissed so I'm writing one where they will kiss no matter what. Puts on determined face.

A:Why?

Me: Because I want to and I'm the boss around here.

This one is dedicated to Lucy as I am writing it on her computer.

* * *

Angels Dods was sat on the sofa in her apartment, her cat, Duck was stretched over her knee.

"He never did come back, did he Duck? Never." It was three months after she had had her life changed by Constantine. And despite her successful new career in what she called exorcism and others called ghost busting. She was still waiting. Waiting for him to come back.

She had set off the day after the devil's son tried to force its way through her. She had gone to England to hide the Spear. And she had been successful. But, when she returned, he was gone, vanished. He hadn't told anyone where he was going either, she had checked. Everywhere. She had stopped looking now. If she saw a man in a black trench coat, she would get her hopes up, only to have them smashed when his hair would be blonde.

A knock at the door roused her from her dream like reminiscing.

She went and got her gun with silver bullets, she had quickly learned that he was a prime target for anything supernatural, and they weren't usually asking nicely for a one way trip to hell. She opened the door with the chain on, just to be safe. The face looking at her from the corridor smiled a half smile and then said.

"Was it you who ordered a bag of chips and a pizza?"

"Ermm... yes." The man gave her the box and bag then turned round and walked away. She suddenly thought of something, "Hey! You, have you seen a man around, wears a trench coat a lot. Practises exorcisms?"

"Oh you mean Constantine." She nodded "Yeah he came back into town yesterday, I can tell him you're looking for him if you like?"

"That would be great, thanks. You wouldn't happen to know where he's staying would you?"

The man looked puzzled for a bit before seeming to remember. "Yes I do. He's in one of the flats above the alley. Can't remember which one though." He turned around and walked away.

"Thanks!" Shouted Angela after him.

As the man rounded the corner he came face to face with his boss.

"Well? How did it go?"

"She fell off a cliff for it." They giggled.

"She's so caught up in her love for him that she didn't even notice that I was willingly giving up information with no regards to customer privacy."

Little did they know that a few blocks away, Constantine was back in town. He was trying to get back in his old flat, but had since learned that the company who used to own the alley had taken it back and renovated it, chucking all of his and Bird man's stuff into boxes which were now in storage. And since the manager was the only one who signed when they were put into storage, only the manager could get them out. Or at least that's what the clerk stood in front of him was saying.

"No look if you can prove that you are with his company and that those boxes are care of the company, you can get them out." Constantine was getting pretty pissed with this man, he was set in his ways and he would not do anything against the will of the manager. "Look I only want one book for the time being, I'm sure your manager will understand." When the clerk continued refusing to do anything, Constantine got fed up, he had tried reasoning and it hadn't worked, time for something more drastic.

He pulled out his gun and held it up to the clerk. "Open the damn boxes!" He shouted. The clerk, fearing for his life hurriedly obeyed. Constantine sighed, that was better. After this he had to go find Angela, if Papa Midnite was right and he usually was they were both in deep shit.

She ran to the bus stop, it was raining and she didn't want to walk. She caught the 405 bus which would take her straight to the front of the bowling alley.

Constantine walked out of the alley after finally having got his book from the trembling clerk. That man would never stand up to anyone in a trench coat again. He saw a woman coming towards him and he held the door for her, but as she passed he got a sense of psychic power. He caught her arm and dragged her back a bit making her turn round and look him in the eye. She saw him gasped and fainted. But not before she could utter a singe word.

"Constantine!"

Constantine caught her, recognising Angela. He looked at her face, noticing that the three months since they had seen one another had taken their toll on the young woman before him, she had dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she had been drugged. Drugged! He thought, Angela wasn't the kind of person to faint after seeing him. In fact he was expecting a slap for running off for a while. He couldn't tell her that he had gone to see a hermit in Japan to ask him what to do about the feelings between him and Angela. But he was going to follow the hermit's advice. For it had been good advice. The hermit had told him,

"Go where your heart leads, say what your heart says, and do not let this girl you love fall prey to the devil, for if she does the world is in danger. For if she falls prey to the devil the world will lose your protection, for do not try and fool me, you would give your soul to take this girl from the clutch of anyone but yourself. Would you not?" All Constantine had been able to do had been stand and nod, the hermit had caught his feelings in a nutshell.

Brought back to thinking about the possibility that Angela had been drugged, Constantine gathered her in his arms and carried her to a cab, he got in and asked to be taken to Papa Midnite's, he would be able to tell.

"Bear dancing." He muttered gruffly at the bouncer, not in the mood for these tests of his psychic ability. The bouncer let him through and he carried Angela into the back room, ignoring the hostile looks he got from half-breeds and demons. Seeing the look on Constantine's face, Midnite cleared the room. Constantine laid Angela down on a table before turning around to face Midnite.

"Has she been drugged?"

"Yes."  
"Who by?"

"I do not know and so I cannot tell you."  
"Can't or won't?" Midnite chose to ignore that question, instead going to a cupboard hidden by a table. Pulling out a bottle full of electric blue liquid, he held it out to Constantine.

"Here give her that and she'll come round within the hour." Trusting Midnite not to poison Angela, at least not on his own premises, Constantine uncorked the bottle and poured some down her throat. She swallowed it.

_Half an hour later_

Constantine had moved Angela so that she was sat on his lap with her head on his chest, if he hadn't been too worried about her to notice he would have felt her fingers curl round his shirt a little.

_An hour later_

Angela had not come round, but Constantine did not want to get u and go ask Midnite about it because he did not want to disturb the sleeping exorcist. No he thought, not sleeping. Unconscious. He shifted her weight slightly so that she was not resting on the arm of the chair. This made her head fall onto his shoulder and he sighed enjoying the extra touch. He was only worried that she would not wake from this times adventure. If Midnite walked in the room he would be facing an investigation, that Constantine reckoned was probably why he had stayed away so far. Angela stirred in his lap and he looked down at her wanting her to know that she was safe.

"Angela? Angela are you awake?" He shook her gently. She brought a hand up to her eyes and rubbed them.

"Constantine?"

* * *

So come on people review please

Vampirehelsing


	2. Chapter 2

Rightiho here we are again I really needed to write something so here it is thanx to all of you who reviewed: MOONJAVA, MOUSEWOLF, SILVERBLOODRAIN, DRAMINO, ANELETIGER(yes I appreciate that my mind does come up with some odd ideas sometimes.). Thank you so much I love reviews and I need them.

Ok so heres the latest installment of biting the poisoned apple(and why I called it that I do not know) by the way I have almost no idea where this is going so suggestions will be listened to attentively. Flamers will be shot and then laughed at.

OK This is last times:

"Angela? Angela are you awake?" He shook her gently. She brought a hand up to her eyes and rubbed them.

"Constantine?"

And now for the continuation;

* * *

"Yeah Angela it's me." She sat up a bit too quickly and then leaned back into Constantine as her head began to spin. She looked around, she seemed to be in some bar or a club. But it was very empty. She closed her eyes and sank back into oblivion against the man she loved.

Once he was sure Angela was asleep again Constantine sighed, at least he knew now that she was alive and if he had anything to do with it, she would stay that way.

He picked her back up in his arms, which was fairly easy as she was already using him as a sofa and walked out of the small room. He paused as he passed Midnite saying that she had come round and so he was going. Midnite just ushered him out and went back into his room. Constantine stood out on the curb waiting for a taxi to come past. After standing for ten minutes he decided that it would be quicker to walk. He had almost gotten to the bowling alley when he realized that he didn't live there any more. He turned and headed for Angela's place. Once there, he laid Angela on her bed and locked Duck into a separate room. He did not want an unconscious Angela being dragged into hell. He made himself a cup of coffee before going and sitting back by Angela's side, holding her hand, waiting for her to wake up. He would have waited all night had he had to, but Angela was obliging and only stayed asleep for about half an hour.

When she woke up the second time she came to her senses a lot quicker and immediately noticed Constantine's hand around her own. She loved the feeling but she still had to make it clear how much he'd hurt her. She gave him a slap, not too hard. But hard enough to make his cheek go slightly pink. He ignored the slap and talked to her quickly,

"Angela I should have done this ages ago." He lowered his head to hers and they kissed.

For a while he forgot to tell her about the drugs. When they came up for breath he decided to do it then.

"Angela, you didn't just faint by accident, you were drugged. Midnite gave me the way to make you better."

"Drugged! Who by?" She questioned him.

"Well I was hoping you could tell me, did you eat anything not long before you fainted?"

"Erm… just a bag of chips and a pizza." She looked around her, realizing for the first time that she was in her own bed. "Why are we at my place, yours is closer to Midnite's?" Constantine frowned.

"I don't have a place anymore, it got taken over by a company." Angela looked puzzled.

"But the man, he said that you were living in your old flat." Suddenly they both felt something and looked at one another.

"Come on lets go." They both stood up and made their way through the door, quickly heading towards the pull of the feeling.

* * *

Ok I am so happy, i just looked at my stats, and even though loads of people didn't review and probably didn't read fully, 70 hits for this little story. Now i am happy at that but still may i point out that little purple button i would greatly appreciate feedback.

Vampirehelsing


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you people who reviewed, I'm sorry this fic has been neglected for so long but I just started my gcses this year and I wasn't ready for the coursework.

Ok I'm warning you, some blood and gore mentioned.

Not mine as ever.

* * *

I flinched as, as I ran as the feeling doubled in strength, I could never seem to get used to this. As they got closer to the place the feeling was emanating from, I could hear people screaming. People who were obviously terrified, screaming, not adults though, just children. When I flinched Constantine turned to me and I nodded to tell him that I was fine. The only way I knew he was feeling and hearing what I was, were his eyes, there was a depth of emotion in them that they never normally showed, even now in this situation, I felt privileged that he was letting down his shields for me.

We were mere blocks away now, and I could smell the stench of death. People say death leaves no trace, but death leaves his stench wherever he goes. We turned down an alley to be confronted by the flashing lights of police vehicles, I took out my purse and showed them the badge to allow myself and Constantine through. I got through to the yellow tape that always marks the site of a murder.

I gave one look which took in the whole scene, every detail, then looked away. I had seen enough. Constantine walked forwards and looked at the wrist of one of the small girls, she could only have been four or five.

"Detective Dodson? Come look at this." He remarked back at me. I turned back to the massacre and walked over to where Constantine was, I made to pick up the girl's wrist, but Constantine stopped me.

"Don't!" He warned. The look in his eyes was enough for me to yell out to the rest of the force, warning them not to touch any of the victim's wrists. I bent closer to take a look, it was a circle with two lines running perpendicular to each other through it. I thought I had seen it before, but I couldn't be sure. I got out a pad and drew it down. Well… I tried to draw the circle, for some reason I drew a cage. He took the pad off me and drew something with my pencil. It was exactly the same. He drew it with his eyes shut.

"What's going on? Cages aren't usually connected with massacres." I commented. He looked at me,

"The Arasque." I had never heard of The Arasque, whoever they were, he could obviously tell from my blank look and elaborated.

"The Arasque are a particularly nasty brand of demon, bred by the Devil's right hand men, they are kept in cages until He, has a use for them, when they are sent out into this plane to kill. For hours afterwards around the scene no psychic is able to draw anything but cages particularly this cage." On this note he held up the pad. I gasped, he had drawn another cage, but this cage was horrific, it had spikes on the inside of the bars and whether he had drawn it or not, I could see a strange creature which looked like a dog which was slowly rotting and its tail split into two halfway down, it was horrific.

"The fabled hellhounds I suppose." I half questioned Constantine.

"Unfortunately yes, the question now, is who were they actually looking for. You see this is just a murder because they were hungry. If this had been the actual intended victim they would have been mutilated beyond recognition." I recognised this tone from a detective I had worked with a few years back, he had used this tone when talking about some kids being

"Tortured?" I questioned, wanting to know for sure.

"The Devil doesn't care what happens to kill the person, only that they die. The Arasque always find a new novel way to kill someone." His voice went sarcastically like a salesperson when he said this and I cocked an eyebrow at him. "There's nothing we can do here. The most we can do is go and try and find the demons before they hurt anybody else."

"So what are you waiting for, lets roll. You track 'em and I'll follow you." He sighed and shook his head.

"I wish it were as simple as that. We have to pick up some of Bird man's old things."

* * *

Ok please review I love it when people review it makes me feel all bubbly inside.

Vampirehelsing


End file.
